


The Dead Zone 8 - Truth

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Forever in a Day", "Children of the Gods",StargateSeries: The Dead ZoneSummary: When Sha’re is attacked the others have to find a way to save her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Dead Zone 8- Truth

##  The Dead Zone 8- Truth

##### Written by L.E McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk ](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk%20)

  * SPOILERS : Stargate:The Movie/Children of the Gods/Forever in a Day 
  * SUMMARY : When Sha're is attacked the others have to find a way to save her. 
  * PG-13 [A] [AU] [D] 



* * *

  

Sha’re took in a deep breath of the flower-scented air. The sun shone brightly in the deep blue sky. The lush green grass swayed in the warm soft breeze. 

“Wow,” Charlie murmured from beside her, “What I’d give for a bar right over there.” 

Martouf smiled, “There’s some interesting caves nearby,” he said coming over to them. 

Sha’re shrugged, “We should have a look at them.” 

She walked towards them ignoring Charlie who finally stepped in front of her. 

“What?” she demanded coldly. 

“Just Martouf and I will set up camp while you go look at the caves,” he told her in a matter of fact voice, “Stay close and we’ll call you for lunch.” 

Her expression softened and she nodded, “Of course.” 

They watched as she headed into the caves and Charlie sighed. 

“A week and she’s still truly pissed at me,” he groaned, “I hoped she would get over it by now.” 

Martouf shrugged, “At least she’s started talking to you.” 

Charlie laughed, “Let’s get the camp up.” 

  

Sha’re gently ran her fingers over the writings on the wall. She wished she could understand it all, as her husband would be able to. A small smile touched her lips as she thought back to the night when they sat in the caves on Abydos and he learned how to speak her language. His enthusiasm and instincts for the writings that revealed their history had completely captured her; she had realised she was in love with him then. 

She sighed and looked back at the wall in front of her. Even with some of his memories she did not have his skills or his natural intuition for these things. Her ‘experience’ with the Goa’uld meant she was able to read some of it though. 

Softly she started to read aloud what she thought might be a history until she came across something that confused her. 

“Mind Jailers?” she read with a confused frown, “That cannot be right.” 

But no matter how she read it that was what it said. 

“Sha’re,” Charlie called to her, “We’re going to eat now.”  
”I shall be there soon,” she called back before returning to her confused thoughts. 

A shadow covered her and she sighed, “Charlie,” she turned, “I said…” she trailed off, as standing in front of her was her husband, “Dan’iel?” 

Daniel smiled at her before he pulled her into his arms. Completely amazed Sha’re clung to him tears filling her eyes. 

“Sha’re,” Charlie called again. 

“Don’t answer,” Daniel murmured in her ear. 

Sha’re frowned, something wasn’t right, “We should join the others.” 

“Not yet,” he whispered, starting to trail kisses along her cheek until his mouth met hers, “I want to be alone with you for a few minutes.” 

Sha’re relaxed into his kiss her whole body melting against him. 

“Sha’re,” Charlie’s voice echoed again but Sha’re ignored it as all she could feel was her husband’s loving embrace. 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

“Where the hell is she?” Charlie snapped, “She said she’d be only a few minutes.” 

“Charlie,” Martouf said placating, “She’s probably just caught up with what’s written in the caves. You know her fascination with such things.”  
”She and Daniel really were well matched,” Charlie smiled pulling himself to a stand, “I’ll go get her.” 

Heading into the caves Charlie thought back over the past few months. Their enforced companionship after their escape had become close friendship but the recent events with Hathor had threatened it. Sha’re’s anger was not exactly aimed at him he knew this but her refusal to speak to him did hurt. He loved her like a sister and hated that she felt he’d betrayed their friendship by not letting her kill the thing that hurt her husband. 

“Sha’re,” he called wondering where the hell she had disappeared to, he turned into another cave and gasped in horror finding her slumped against the wall. 

“Sha’re,” he cried dropping down to find her eyes open and glassy staring at nothing; he checked her pulse relieved to find it strong and steady. 

He gently picked her up and carried her out of the caves back to their campsite. 

“What happened?” Martouf demanded. 

“I have no idea,” he said, “I found her like this.” 

“We must try to wake her,” Lantesh said. 

“Easier said then done,” Charlie told them. 

“There has to be someway to wake her?” Martouf said. 

“There is none,” a new voice told them. 

They both spun pulling out their zats aiming it at the newcomer. It was a young man. He looked like he was about sixteen Charlie decided but as he’d seen with Martouf, looks could be deceiving. 

“What did you do to her?” Charlie demanded. 

“Nothing,” the boy replied, “She brought this upon herself.” 

Martouf grabbed Charlie’s arm stopping him from attacking the youth. 

“What do you mean?” Martouf asked, “Sha’re is a peaceful person.” 

“She carries the mind of another,” the youth replied, “A theft like this must be punished.” 

“Theft?” Charlie said as he and Martouf looked at each other confused. 

“You speak of her husband’s memories,” Lantesh finally realised. 

“She didn’t steal that,” Charlie sighed, “I don’t believe this. Look, there has to be some way to sort this out.” 

“Come with me to the village,” the boy said, “You can place your plea before the Assembly.” 

Martouf picked up the comatose woman and they followed the boy. 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

“What is happening?” Sha’re asked, “Daniel? Where did you go?” 

“He was not truly here mother,” a small voice said from behind her. 

“Shifu,” she cried in delight turning to see her son standing there. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly, “Oh my son.” 

The boy smiled as they hugged before she pulled away suddenly, “How are you here? What has happened?” 

The boy gave her a sad smile, “Your mind has been exiled from your body.” 

“How?” she frowned. 

“You must follow your friends,” Shifu told her, “I can stay no longer.” 

Sha’re nodded before opening her arms to hold him once more. She rocked him for a few minutes before letting him go. 

Gently she kissed his head, “I love you my son.” 

“I love you too mother,” her son smiled at her. 

“Take care of yourself,” she told him. 

He smiled at her his face lighting up, “I promise,” was all he said before he left in a ball of light leaving her to follow on behind Charlie, Martouf and her body. 

  

The Head of what had been called the Assembly introduced as Elet stared at them for a few minutes. 

“What’s done is done,” he said after a while. 

“No,” Charlie snapped, “Fix whatever the hell you did to her.” 

“She stole the mind of another,” Elet said, “This is her punishment.” 

Before Charlie could speak Martouf stepped forward. 

“If we explain maybe it will help you understand,” he said, “She means a great deal to not only both of us but also a friend of ours.” 

Elet conferred with a few of the others before nodding; “Explain.” 

“Sha’re did not steal anyone’s mind,” Martouf said, “She was once possessed by a being called a Goa’uld. The Goa’uld died within her but she was left with the memories from it.” 

“That is not whose mind detected by our elders,” Elet said. 

“You can’t mean Daniel?” Charlie asked. 

“A man?” Elet asked. 

“Her husband,” Martouf answered, “She possesses certain memories from him.” 

“It is his mind that she was punished for stealing,” Elet sneered. 

The two men groaned; they really didn’t want to explain this bit. 

“Look,” Charlie said, “The man whose mind you believe she’s stolen is very much alive and well. The Gould within her tried to kill him using a ribbon device, somehow their minds touched, she’s got some of his memories.” 

“There’s no way to prove this,” Elet said. 

“There is the Trial,” a woman murmured from beside him. 

“What’s that?” Charlie demanded. 

Elet turned to him, “It determines your truthfulness.” 

“Fine we’ll do it,” Charlie said instantly. 

“Only one may take it,” the woman said, “But you must choose wisely which one.” 

They moved away to confer. 

“I’ll do it,” Charlie said. 

“Why you?” Martouf demanded. 

“You guys are going to count as two,” Charlie reminded him, “You know this.” 

“You are correct,” Lantesh said. 

“Take care of her,” Charlie said before stepping forward, “I’ll do it.” 

“Follow me,” Elet said. 

  

Sha’re followed Charlie and Elet along the main road of the village towards wherever the Trial was to be held. 

“Want to give me a clue about this?” Charlie asked. 

“You shall be tested,” was all Elet said. 

“Swell,” Charlie muttered. 

Normally Sha’re would be very curious about people and the things in the village but she was more focussed in returning to corporeal form. She shuddered, they believed she had stolen Daniel’s mind. If they only knew what she would give to be rid of that if it meant being back with him. 

Finally they reached their destination. An elderly woman hobbled out and gave Elet a questioning look. 

“He comes for the Trial,” Elet said, “He says the one you punished did not deserve it.” 

The old woman narrowed her eyes, “Not many people would dare question me,” she looked at Charlie with interest, “Persuade me.” 

“Of what?” Charlie asked. 

“Why I should let you go through the Trial.” 

Charlie sighed, “You should have been with the rest then I wouldn’t have to repeat myself.” 

Elet looked shocked that he dare talk this way but the old woman threw back her head and laughed. 

“Join me,” she said motioning Elet away. 

With a shrug Charlie followed her. 

  

Martouf covered the young woman’s body with a blanket. He had closed her eyes as the glassy stare made him uncomfortable. 

“Charlie will fix this,” Lantesh said with certainty. 

“I know,” Martouf replied, “I just hate feeling useless.” 

“As do I,” Lantesh assured him. 

“While we’ve the time we should try and remember a planet with Tok’ra,” Martouf said, “I know it’s eluded us all this time but we have to try.” 

“Martouf, the holes in our mind may never close,” Lantesh said softly. 

“I know,” Martouf turned back to Sha’re, “Come on Charlie.” 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

“Why do you care what happens to this woman?” Griva asked Charlie. 

“Her husband is my friend,” Charlie said, “He would have been if I’d been able to get to know him before I died.” 

“What about her?” 

Charlie stared at her, “Sha’re is my friend.” 

Sha’re watched him in amazement. 

“Just a friend?” Griva pushed. 

Sha’re frowned in confusion, what did she mean? 

“She’s a friend,” Charlie said sharply. 

Griva shrugged, “Very well. Follow me.” 

Charlie followed on behind as they walked far away from the village towards cliffs overlooking a raging ocean. 

“Stand here,” the woman pointed to a rock. 

Shrugging Charlie did as he was told crying out in shock when he found himself strapped to it. 

“Hey,” he snapped feeling the rock move finding himself hanging over the cliff facing the drop onto the sharp rocks, “What the hell kind of Trial is this?” 

“Will you die to save her?” Griva asked, “Or will you save your own life. Is she that important to you?” 

“Yes,” Charlie snapped, “I will die so she can get back to her husband.” 

“Why?” the woman demanded. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Charlie said. 

“Being willing to die for someone always matters,” Griva snapped, “Why?” 

“She’s my friend,” Charlie replied sharply grimacing as he moved down slightly. 

“Only a friend?” Griva said softly, “What is the truth.” 

“I love her like a sister,” Charlie cried, “I know what she means to Daniel and I know what he means to her. I’ve never found that in my life so I want them to get that back. It was partially my fault that she was taken; if it hadn’t been for Jack and me she and Daniel would be together living their lives in peace. I want her to have her life back, that’s what Martouf and Lantesh want too.” 

Sha’re gasped, she’d never realised how much she meant to them. 

Griva smiled as Charlie was pulled back up, “Why was that so hard?” 

Charlie shrugged, “I don’t know,” he frowned, “Was that it?” 

“Yes,” Griva said, “If you’d admitted your deep bond before there would have been no need for this.” 

“Let Sha’re go,” Charlie said, “Then we can leave.” 

Griva smiled, “It is done. 

Sha’re felt a rushing sensation then blackness surrounded her. 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

“Sha’re,” Charlie called, “Open your eyes hon.” 

Blearily Sha’re pushed open her eyes to see Martouf and Charlie standing over her looking worried. 

“I’m back in my body?” she asked. 

Martouf smiled, “You’re back where you belong.” 

He helped her up steadying her as she swayed slightly. Shock covered his face as she hugged him tightly before she hugged Charlie just as hard. 

“I love you both too,” she whispered, “You are my family.” 

Charlie stared at her, “You saw the Trial?” 

“Shifu told me to follow you,” she smiled, “If we never find them I know we always did our best.” 

“Feel ready to move?” Martouf asked. 

“Completely,” Charlie answered as Sha’re nodded in agreement. 

With a smile Martouf led them back towards the Stargate and to whatever planet was next. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

> © October, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
